The present disclosure relates to light sources and, more particularly, to a lighting module.
A light-emitting device, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), is an attractive candidate for replacing conventional light sources such as incandescent, halogen and fluorescent lights. LEDs have substantially higher light conversion efficiencies than incandescent and halogen lights and longer lifetimes than these types of conventional light sources. Some types of LEDs have higher conversion efficiencies than fluorescent light sources. LEDs require lower voltages than fluorescent lights and contain no mercury or other dangerous materials. Some light-emitting devices have been used to replace high-intensity discharge (HID) lights to provide high levels of light over large areas that require greater energy efficiency or light intensity. Such areas include roadways, parking lots, pathways, large public areas, and other outdoor applications.